The Escape
The Escape is a fan-fic written by SS. It is based on Valve's popular "Portal" franchise of video games. Prolouge ???: We here at Aperture Science will do whatever we can,no matter the stakes,for science...As CEO of such a grand company,I ask any out there who have the same love for science as we do...to please come to our main lab to sign up for an internship...for science. I am Cave Johnson...and I approve this message. Cave: -Stands up- Well,how was that? Caroline: You did really good! Cave: I sure hope so...we're going to need a ton of testers or our new device's perfection...I just hope we get that many... Caroline: Maybe one day,even our little baby girl can experiment with the portal device... Cave and Caroline slowly walk away from the commercial set then are greeted by their good friend since childhood,Doug Rattmann... Cave: Doug! Good to see you again! Doug: Cave,Caroline,always a pleasure. Shame we never see each other these days,both of us are extremely busy. Cave: Yes indeed...we just finished filming the test subject commercial Doug: Really? Let's hope it works. And Caroline,how's the baby? Caroline: She's due soon...I know she'll be a beautiful and unstoppable baby girl... Chapter 1: Tests ???: -Opens eyes,is in a small cubicle,laying on a small bed- Where..am I? Computer Voice: Hello,the Aperture Science Enrichment Center would like to welcome you...Chell...to the beginning of your testing...I am GLaDOS,pleased to meet you. Chell: Last thing I remember is... Glados: The Enrichment Center highly advises you to begin your testing soon Chell: Yeah yeah,I heard you...geez,a girl can't get any time to herself around here can she? Glados: Off to your right will be a corridor leading to an elevator,please take it Chell: -Walks into the elevator- Glados: We will now begin testing the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device...-Elevator doors open and a small gun is sitting on a raised table- Chell: -Picks up the Portal Gun- Wait,this is...Ugh...-Clutches her head- The memories are...coming back to me now... Glados: The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that you were not given any deadly,memory-erasing neurotoxin before this testing began specifically on bring your daughter to work day...although that would be the perfect time use a deadly neurotoxin Chell: -In a very blank area,obstacles placed in different areas to make it a huge puzzle,a bright sign flashes "01" near her- I remember now... Glados: The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device is capable of firing two portals that link to each other. What goes through one comes out the other. Now,begin your testing. Chell: -Fires an orange portal,then a blue- Hm...-Sticks hand through blue portal,sees it come out the orange- It really does work...-Fires a portal to the ceiling,over a platform,then another on the ground near her- Let's do this...-Jumps in the portal and ends up on the platform,walks through a corridor to another elevator- Glados: The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that you have just passed through an Aperture Science Particle Devastation Grid. It's means of service include eliminating any non-human material that passes through it. Besides the Device and your clothes,of course. Chell: Weird...-Elevator arrives in another blank chamber riddled with puzzles to solve- Glados: You are doing well,keep it up. Chell: -Easily solves this puzzle as well,makes it to another elevator- Glados: The Enrichment Center would like to congratulate you on such a good job thus far. Chell: This isn't so bad after all...-Elevator doors open,a small,round robot has a laser pointed right at her- Turret: TARGET AQUIRED -Fires a laser at Chell- Chell: Whoa! -Barely gets out of the way- Glados: That was a turret,placed here to make your experience even more difficult. The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that these robots cannot harm you in any way. Chell: Like I'm gonna believe that...-Sees a tube- What's that? Glados: That is a Weighted Companion Cube Tube. An Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube will arrived shortly. A small cube with pink hearts on it flies out of the tube,onto the ground... Chell: Wow Glados: These cubes are placed in the Testing Chambers to make them easier. The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that these cubes will never threaten to stab you and cannot speak. They're practically worthless,we've got warehouses full of the things. ???: -Comes flying out of the tube- They are not worthless,you stupid machine! Chell: ...Dad!?